Inventory storage systems are used within warehouses and manufacturing facilities to organize components, parts, and assemblies for retrieval and storage. Current inventory storage systems utilize multi-platform racks, one-piece dividers, and bins. The bins and one-piece dividers are typically made of formed plastic or metal and are not collapsible. Consequently, the bins and one-piece dividers take up significant storage space when not in use. Additionally, the bins and one-piece dividers tend to be quite expensive.
A drawback of current inventory storage systems is that the racks, dividers, and bins are not modular and making changes may be difficult in order to accommodate changes in inventory populations. For example, new bins, dividers and even racks may need to be ordered. Additionally, long periods of time may be required to disassemble the old inventory storage system and to reassemble the new one in its place. Such changes are costly in materials, time and man power. Consequently, such changes may significantly lower productivity at a facility while the old-system is being replaced.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.